sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Comment UK November 2008
*Campaign for Better Transport deplores decision to abolish the western extension of London congestion charge zone, November 27 Campaign for Better Transport, November 27 topic *CPRE doubt that the Infrastructure Planning Commission – "an expensive, unelected, unaccountable commission taking big planning decisions" – will work in practice, November 26 Campaign to Protect Rural England, November 26 CPRE believes that there needs to be a proper public debate about the need for major infrastructure projects and a fully transparent procedure for deciding whether particular proposals should go ahead. topic *Infrastructure and supply chains under threat as never before, say nef, November 26 nef, November 26 nef (the new economics foundation) publish 'Nine Meals from Anarchy' topic *Campaign for Better Transport describes today’s Government announcement of £1billion for transport schemes as a mix of the good, the bad and the ugly, November 25 Campaign for Better Transport, November 25 topic *Manchester could be national leader on fast clean and efficient transport systems, says coalition of health, environmental and transport organisations, November 24 Friends of the Earth, November 24 topic place *Pre-budget report fails to deliver green new deal, FoE, November 24 Friends of the Earth, November 24 topic *Pre-Budget Report takes us back to a future of road building, Campaign for Better Transport, November 24 Campaign for Better Transport, November 24 topic *Transport emissions can be cut by a quarter by 2020, CBT, November 24 Campaign for Better Transport, November 24 topic *Natural England welcomes the publication of the Environmental Audit Committee’s report on biodiversity, with its call for a new approach to halt loss of species and habitats, November 10 Natural England, November 10 topic *DEFRA statistics show incinerators are not needed, November 6 Friends of the Earth, November 6 topic *Scale back eco towns programme, urge Campaign to Protect Rural England, November 4 Campaign to Protect Rural England, November 4 *Reacting to the Government’s draft eco towns planning policy statement, Campaign for Better Transport welcomed the commitment to at least 50% non-car travel, but warned that the commitment would be undermined if the Government did not ensure that the towns had high quality public transport and good local services provided from Day 1, November 4 Campaign for Better Transport, November 4 *Revise housebuilding targets in light of the economic downturn, says Environmental Audit Committee, November 3 Campaign to Protect Rural England, November 3 ‘In a period of economic decline developers will inevitably “cherry pick” green fields over less profitable brownfield locations. It is vital that, in the current market downturn, targets are revised to ensure that we recycle brownfield land and bring back into use empty buildings before building on green fields, just as the EAC has recommended. We urge the Government to heed the Committee’s advice and act on their recommendations.’ Kate Gordon, CPRE’s senior planner. topic *Natural England welcomes the Environmental Audit Committee report on Greener Homes for the Future, but calls for green development to be a priority for housing development at all times, rather than promoted solely at a time of economic downturn, November 3 Natural England, November 3 topic References 200811